<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So I'm A Cat, So What? by Amaranthkick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909284">So I'm A Cat, So What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthkick/pseuds/Amaranthkick'>Amaranthkick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat!Akira, Gen, Isekai AU, Knights and thieves and magic oh my!, M/M, Slight Reincarnation, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthkick/pseuds/Amaranthkick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira just wanted to get through the school year as quickly and quietly as possible. No getting into trouble that will break his probation. But fate took a strange turn as he soon found himself waking up as a cat in a new magical world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the web novel/ anime 'So I'm A Spider, So What?' but you don't need to know much about it. I've only seen the first episode lol. The main character was a student who got reincarnated into a spider in a new world, her classmates are there too as humans or other creatures. What they reincarnated as depended on their popularity or rank in the school, I think. So since the main character was pretty low in popularity she got reincarnated as a spider.</p><p>I tried to apply it to Akira as since he is a transfer student and rumors were flying that he's a criminal his popularity would be low and he'd be reincarnated as an animal like a cat. Don't worry he'll get better soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira rushed to find shelter as rain started to fall as he made his way to Shujin, his new school for the year. He cursed his luck, of course he forgot to take an umbrella on a day that was supposed to rain. </p><p>There was another student beside him also taking shelter from the rain, a blond girl with her hair tied up in bushy pigtails. She was wearing Shujin’s uniform as well, perhaps they were in the same year.</p><p>Suddenly a car pulled up next to them, the driver offering the girl a ride to school. He also offered Akira a ride to Shujin but he felt reluctant to get into some stranger’s car.  Akira shook his head and politely declined, “n-no thank you.”</p><p>Akira was concerned by the tired and sad expression on the girl as the window rolled up and the car drove away. Before he could think about it more a loud voice cut through the quiet drizzle. A vulgar looking boy with shocking yellow hair yelled in anger, “Wait! ...Dammit… Screw that pervy teacher.”</p><p>“Pervy teacher?” Akira murmured but this seemed to spark ire in the other. He mentally sighed, he was supposed to lay low and blend in to keep out of trouble but it’s like he attracts trouble wherever he goes.</p><p>“You plan on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” The vulgar boy walked closer to him.</p><p>“Kamoshida?”</p><p>The anger on the boy’s face slipped into confusion. Akira was surprised by the docile explanation, “Huh? The guy who was in the car just now. That’s Kamoshida. He does whatever he wants like he’s some king of the castle. Don’t you agree?”</p><p>Seeing the blank confusion on his face the vulgar boy continued, “You don’t know who Kamoshida is? Are you for real? But you’re wearing the school uniform. You must go Shujin right? And a second year like me, huh. Oh! You must be the transfer student!”</p><p>Akira nodded a little apprehensive at quickly being identified as the transfer student. He hoped that there weren’t terrible rumors being spread about him.</p><p>“We’re gonna be late. Come on, the rain ain’t too bad. Follow me, I know a shortcut.” Akira didn’t think he was too bad as the other student gestured for Akira to follow him.</p><p>The boy pointed his thumb at himself with a bright grin that put Akira at ease, “The name’s Ryuji Sakamoto. What’s yours?”</p><p>“Akira Kurusu.” Despite the delinquent air about Ryuji, he seemed to be a genuinely nice person. Definitely nicer than some of the people who looked down on him because of his record. They almost got off on the wrong foot but now maybe they could be friends?</p><p>The alley soon opened up to a large building with a placard labelling it as Shujin Academy.</p><p>Before they could get closer however, the ground beneath their feet started shaking. It was sudden and didn’t last long but it shocked everyone in the vicinity. Screams from surprised students echoed and many toppled over. Akira nearly fell too but Ryuji caught him and helped him recover his balance.</p><p>Bright light suddenly shot out from the ground engulfing the school. Akira felt frozen on the spot unable to think or move as the light started to quickly expand outwards.</p><p>“Watch out!”</p><p>Akira’s eyes widened as he saw Ryuji trying to put himself between him and that light to protect him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first thing Akira was aware of was how even with his eyes closed and he wasn’t moving at all it felt like the world was swaying this way and that. He slowed down his breathing to try and ease this dizzy spell. Slowly he opened his eyes thankful that the nauseous swaying he felt had stopped.</p><p>It was dark with the only light sources seeming to flicker just beyond his sight. But somehow Akira felt like he could easily pin down shapes like the stones that made the ground and walls and those chains and jail bars.</p><p>...What? Chains and jail bars?</p><p>Where was he, Akira thought as he tried to get up. He felt weird like he was totally covered in a fuzzy sweater? He nearly fell over in shock as looked to see what had happened to him. He had small paws and was covered in soft, dark fur. He was… he was a cat!?</p><p>Why? How? What? Akira’s mind was racing. Just what had happened with that light?</p><p>No. No, he wasn’t going to panic. Panicking wasn’t going to solve anything. He looked around trying to gather his thoughts and blatantly ignore the inhuman sensations of his tail swishing back and forth and his ears twitching every time he hears a water drop.</p><p>He was in a dungeon cell made for imprisoning… humans. Akira padded up to the jail bars and his small cat body easily slipped through the bars.</p><p>As he explored the dungeon looking for an exit, he also took some time sneaking a glance in the cells for Ryuji. Akira hoped he was safe.</p><p>Akira was kinda glad no one was there to see him underestimate his jumps and scramble to hide on a shelf from guards that suddenly turned a corner and any of his other blunders. He knew that cats were agile but he definitely surprised himself a few times. His dark colored fur was also a plus, helping him blend in with the shadows.</p><p>The guards here looked freaky with Medieval-like armor, body sized shields and all of them seemed to have the same creepy mask on. The way the armor moved sometimes as they made their rounds unnerved him, it was like the armor couldn’t quite contain what was inside. </p><p>“Hey! Why you! Lemme out!” Akira winced as the loud voice reached his ears but soon raced towards it. That voice! It was Ryuji without a doubt.</p><p>He slipped into a cell across the hall from Ryuji’s and hid behind a crate to better observe the situation. There was one guard who slammed his shield into the bars causing Ryuji and Akira to flinch. “Quiet! Lord Kamoshida has gotten tired of you not respecting his authority and sentenced you with imprisonment so you can learn your lesson. Be thankful our Lord was merciful and didn’t just execute you.”</p><p>“E-execute!? What the eff!?” Ryuji growled, “Are you for real!? Hey!”</p><p>The guard seemed tired of listening to Ryuji’s complaints and walked off to do his rounds. Akira’s ear twitched at the jingle of keys the guard had on themselves.</p><p>Now that the guard was gone, Akira could get a better look at Ryuji. He seemed fine, a little roughed up and still lively to say the least. He was human unlike himself. His clothes however, were not his school uniform with that bright graphic tee but rather beige looking shirt coupled with pale brown pants and boots. It seems the Medieval theme has gotten to Ryuji too. Ryuji sat on the thin bed in the cell and grumbled angrily, arms crossed with his head down probably thinking on what to do.</p><p>Akira sneaked off to follow the guard with the keys which became surprisingly difficult when the guard joined a group wearing the exact same armor. </p><p>If Akira focused hard enough it was almost as if the guard he was looking for shined a little brighter than the rest. But focusing like that started to build a bad headache. But with his target identified again and the group of guards splitting up made it so he didn’t have to keep focusing.</p><p>Soon the guard dropped off the keys into a storage room. With no guard in sight in the moment, Akira took this opportunity and swiped the key ring and made his way back to Ryuji’s cell.</p><p>When he reached the cell, Ryuji was massaging his temple with one hand and his face was scrunched up like he was fighting a migraine. But he looked at the entrance when Akira dropped the keys with a sharp clink filling the air.</p><p>“Huh!? A cat? Wha-- Are those the keys to this cell?” He stepped closer and bent down on one knee so they were almost face to face. He hesitantly reached out to pick up the keys and looked at Akira almost asking if it was alright to take them. Ryuji’s eyebrows shot up when Akira nodded and nudged the keys closer toward Ryuji with a paw.</p><p>Akira backed up as Ryuji used the keys to open the door to his cell. He bent down again and gave Akira some gentle pets. Akira shivered but instantly leaned into his hand, oh how nice that felt. “Thanks, cat. You seem like a smart cat, gettin’ me the keys n’ stuff. Did you want a reward? I… don’t really have anything on me. I don’t know where my stuff went. I’ll get you something nice once I find my friend and we all get out of this creepy place.”</p><p>“Friend?” Akira tried to ask but only a little meow came out.</p><p>“Yeah, my friend.” Ryuji stood up and started looking at the other cells in the hallway seemingly content carrying a conversation with a cat. “Woke up here after that freaky light show but he’s not here. Grr… Kamoshida better not have gotten his shitty hands on him.” He growled as he punched a fist into his hand.</p><p>Ryuji sighed, “...Hope he’s safe wherever he is. His name’s Akira.” The concern Ryuji had for him filled his chest with a happy warmth. He meowed at Ryuji to get his attention.</p><p>“Hmm? What is it?” He gasped as something clicked. “Oh! Do you know him!? He wears glasses, has fluffy black hair.” It amused Akira to see Ryuji try to gesture glasses by using his hands to frame his eyes and then looked like he’s hard core shampooing his hair to emulate his ‘fluffy hair’.</p><p>After Akira meowed some more, trying to say that it's him, he’s Akira, to which Ryuji asked earnestly, “Do you know where he is? Can you take me to him?”</p><p>Ryuji gaped as Akira nodded and as much as he could repeatedly pointed at himself meowing, “Me! Me! I’m here! I’m Akira!”</p><p>Ryuji's face scrunched up trying to put the pieces together. Then he gasped as he jumped up pointing a finger at him. “Akira!?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back to normal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Akira!?”</p><p>Ryuji immediately covered his mouth with hands realizing it might be a bad idea to yell in a dungeon filled with guards that put him in a cell in the first place.</p><p>He lowered his voice to a more reasonable level but still had an incredulous look on his face. “Dude?! Is it really you?”</p><p>Akira nodded. Ryuji nodded to himself and grinned at him. “Okay. I trust ya.” He was surprised and more than a little happy to have convinced Ryuji of his present state. Ryuji gently stroked his back beaming at him. “Don’t ya worry Akira, I’m here for you. I’ve got your back no matter what. We’ll figure this out and get you back to normal in no time.”</p><p>Akira felt something warm settle in him. He wanted to blame it on not being used to someone genuinely wanting to help him out after being arrested and to Ryuji he was a stranger no less. He was sure if he didn’t have dark fur covering his face he’d be red as a tomato.</p><p>Ryuji stood up and pointed his thumb at the exit of the hall. “Let’s get outta here.”</p><p>But before they can make their escape three guards rushed in their armor clattering on the stone tiles. Ryuji tensed as they focused on the prisoner who had somehow escaped. “Halt! Back in your cell!”</p><p>Akira bared his teeth, crouching low. What could he do to stop this? The guards were blocking the only exit and slowly making their way closer. The one in front pulled their sword halfway from its scabbard, the metal gleaming threateningly. </p><p>Akira gaped as Ryuji yelled out and tackled a guard to the ground. Another guard grabbed him and smashed him against the wall holding him by the collar of his shirt.</p><p>
  <em> Ryuji! </em>
</p><p>“Just go! Get out of here!” No! Ryuji grunted as he was thrown to the floor and was beaten by them. The guards were almost gleeful in trying to make their lesson stick. </p><p>This was unfair. How could he help Ryuji? He didn’t deserve this. Helping that woman might’ve gotten him in trouble but he didn’t regret it. He wasn’t going to run away when Ryuji’s in need of saving too.</p><p>The warmth in Akira turned into blazing heat feeding on his rage. He felt something powerful build up and he reached for it.</p><p>Harsh winds blew outwards and he was engulfed in shining blue flames. Everyone’s attention was now on him. The guards feeling threatened, twitched strangely and shadows oozed out of the gaps in their armor like black sludge. The shadows dissipated revealing floating spectors with glowing jack-o-lanterns for heads.</p><p>Akira no longer felt confined in fur and four legs but felt as he used to back when he was human. The flames receded and revealed his human form dressed in black with blood red gloves, his long tailcoat billowing in the wind. The power buzzing under his skin felt ready to explode and he smirked as he instinctively held his hand out towards the guards directing that energy at the guards.</p><p>Dark flames surrounded the guards but harmlessly wisped by Ryuji. The dancing black and red colors of the flames made it look like they were laughing maniacally as they burned their victims to ash.</p><p>“Whoa...!” Ryuji was staring up at him in shock and then grinned brightly as he bounded toward Akira. “Awesome man! That was effin’ amazing! And hey, you did it! You’re human again, haha!” He put an arm around Akira and pulled him into a strong side hug. Akira leaned into it and laughed too.</p><p>“What’s with those clothes? Last time I saw ya, you had the school uniform on.”</p><p>Akira held up his hand, the gloves and tailcoat were unorthodox but very cool looking. He smirked at Ryuji. “You jelly?”</p><p>“N-no! I ain’t jealous!” Ryuji denied, though his face was flushed.</p><p>Then Ryuji’s face fell into disbelief as he took a better look at him. “Err… maybe not jealous of those…?” He reached out to the top of Akira’s head and… touched his ear!?</p><p>He had cat ears! The ends of his tailcoat shifted though not because of wind but by his tail swishing back and forth.</p><p>Akira pouted at Ryuji who was not hiding his snickers very well. “Aw don’t be like that. They’re kinda cute on you.” Akira definitely didn't blush at the word cute.</p><p>Hmm, though the new additions were undesired, they did give him an idea to mess with Ryuji. He was looking forward to how his friend would react. “Like… you know, nyah.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Akira raised a hand by his face curled half way like a paw. “Nyah.”</p><p>He snorted at Ryuji’s flat look. “Stop.”</p><p>They both shared a grin and dissolved back into giggles.</p><p>---</p><p>“Whoa, those dudes you toasted dropped money. Man, this feels like a video game or some isekai manga but we’re living it.” They collected the loot because, of course, you don’t turn down free money.</p><p>“Isekai?”</p><p>“You know, the ones where humans get trapped or reborn in another world? I don’t want to admit it but I feel this could be like those manga.” Ryuji rubbed his forehead with a pained look. “...Sometimes it feels like I got memories living in this world serving the king like a slave. But I remember livin’ in Tokyo and leading you through the shortcut to school? It makes my brain hurt thinking about it though.”</p><p>He had to agree, being in a whole different world seemed like a sensible conclusion. Waking in a dungeon, having magical powers and transforming from a cat were definitely not normal world events.</p><p>Akira shot a concerned glance Ryuji's way and wondered about himself, he didn't have memories of being born a cat. He didn't know what say in return.</p><p>“Guess it explains your clothes.” He offered instead.</p><p>“Guess so, huh?”</p><p>They flinched when a sharp scream pierced the air. They shared a concerned look and pressed onwards with more haste.</p><p>Both of them were panting by a cell trying to catch their breaths from running and jumping through the many hallways. They were sure to avoid the guards and hide when necessary. The two were about to move on when a voice called out to them. </p><p>“Hey frizzy hair! Blondie! Over here!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting Morgana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The fantasy world they're in is kinda inspired by lots of rpgs I've watched and played smushed together like Bravely Default, Maple Story, etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two boys looked around only to find empty cells and the cages that dangle over the river that splits the hall they were currently in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, over here.” The almost childish sounding voice beckoned them to… look a little lower. There was a tuxedo cat-like creature that barely reached their waists, imprisoned in the cell they were standing next to. This creature seemed to be wearing a mask, has some kind of double fanny pack and dons a yellow scarf around its neck. Where Akira’s cat form was all black fur, this one had black fur with white covering its paws and the tip of its tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh!? Another cat!?” Akira caught Ryuji as he glanced his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m no cat! I’m Morgana! You two don’t look like guards, so hurry, get me out of here. The key is right over there.” He pointed to the key rack with a paw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this cat like him? Perhaps someone from Shujin Academy but in this new form? “Someone from Shujin?” He asked Ryuji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Err… I don’t know any Morgana. Hey, do you remember Shujin Academy?” Ryuji reached for the keys but handed them to Akira, letting him choose whether to free this stranger or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Guess he wasn’t from the modern world they remembered. “I was just investigating something when they imprisoned me here. Anyway, we don’t have time for this. The guards could come by any minute. Ah! I’ll make it worth your while! You’re looking for an exit? I can take you there.” Morgana pleaded with his bright, blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira didn’t think Morgana was lying and he was certain that he didn’t hold any ill intent towards them. He unlocked the door to Morgana’s cell and the not-cat stepped out, stretching out dramatically while taking in a deep breath. “Ah~ Freedom at last. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. But don’t forget to show us where the exit is, cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not--” He gasped as one of his ears twitched towards the hall they came from earlier. Akira’s ears also twitched as he heard metal steps rushing their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana jumped onto Ryuji’s shoulder then jumped in front of him, somehow whipping out a curved sword almost as big as him from one of the small bags attached to his belt. “Enemies incoming! Step back blondie. Frizzy hair you look like you can fight, let's go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards soon shed their armor, the shadow inside transforming into several small girls floating with butterfly-esque wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The power inside Akira wasn’t a burning inferno like it was when he protected Ryuji but he could still feel its presence simmering beneath his skin. He reached for it and waved his hand toward a Pixie, darkness manifesting around her like flames. It seemed to do damage but it wasn’t enough to defeat her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, pretty rare to see someone who has an affinity with Curse magic!” Morgana sounded impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at Akira and gestured at him, his eyes widening as a bolt of electricity came flying his way. He grunted as it hit him square in the chest causing him to step back. Akira heard Ryuji and Morgana yelp in concern but he focused on the enemies ahead. The electricity left a numb feeling in his body but was already fading, he could still fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana caught the determination in his eyes and chuckled, “Heh, but you’re still a rookie. Lemme show you how it’s done!” Akira barely saw his sword flash a light green as he jumped up swinging the sword through the air. A crescent blade of wind manifested from the swipe and hit its target, the pixie was stunned and knocked out of the air. “There! Finish her off while I knock down the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The battle ended swiftly, Morgana stunning the Pixies and Akira destroying them while they’re vulnerable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish I wasn’t just dead weight but another victory for us. You were cool too Mona Mona.” Ryuji said, his smile held a tinge of guilt in it. But before Akira could comment on it, he shot a concerned glance right back at him. “You good? Saw you take a hit there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! My name is Morgana!” The non-cat complained halfheartedly but also puffed his chest a little in pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Akira’s chest still ached from the hit, it didn’t bother him too much. He appreciated Ryuji’s concern for him. He smiled and nodded. “I’m fine, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can use healing magic so let me know if you need, but if you’re good to go then I’d like to conserve my stamina just in case healing is more vital down the line.” Akira nodded in agreement, who knows how much more fight they had ahead of them. Better safe than sorry as they say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana ran a bit ahead of them, gesturing at the two to follow. “I’ll explain some of the finer nuances of battle as we head for the exit.” He explained that those with an affinity for a type of magic often have a weakness to another. The Pixie enemies they faced had a weakness to wind, getting hit with your weakness leaves you stunned and your guard wide open. Morgana had an affinity for wind magic and admitted he had a weakness to electric attacks. Akira wondered if he had a weakness as well and if he did then what would it be..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told them that those suits of armor were called Shadows, whose main body consists of the dark, shadowy substance hidden away underneath the suits of armor. They can hide in many forms, not just suits of armor. There was not much known about them and no one knows why it changes into other things like the Pixies or Jack-o’-Lanterns. Morgana was investigating why they’re here and following orders from the king of this castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group found themselves hiding behind some barrels and crates, there was a guard standing stationary at the end of the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best way to get an advantage in battle is to strike the Shadow before it strikes you. Or at the very least surprise them.” Morgana said. “Wait-- I didn’t see you pull out a weapon before. Do you have one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira checked his pockets in his new outfit but yielded nothing. He would’ve taken a Shadow’s sword but it disappears along with the armor when it transforms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? You’re fighting unarmed!? If you only use magic, you’ll tire yourself out in no time. You have to be careful.” Morgana berated and stuffed his paws into his bags. “Here, uh, lemme see if I have anything extra you can use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh guys? It's coming this way.” Ryuji whispered, ducking quickly behind a barrel so the guard wouldn’t see his bright, blond hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These Shadows just hide under the armor and mask, right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I can just surprise them to give us an edge, right?” Akira grinned as an over-the-top idea, just crazy enough to work, popped into his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Morgana had to say could wait, the Shadow was in striking distance and about to discover their hiding spot. Akira jumped onto its shoulders, a sharp smirk on his face as he grabbed the struggling Shadow’s face mask and ripped it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liquid shadows gushed out like blood revealing more Jack-o’-Lanterns. They didn’t move in to attack, taken quite off guard with such a dramatic act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana gaped in shock but quickly shook his head to focus, following Akira’s lead and joined him in battle. They worked together to defeat one but the remaining pumpkin headed spector gathered its bearings and attacked, shooting fire that expanded out of the lanturn it held. Akira elegantly dodged out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira’s exhaustion started to show in his shaky breaths, the power he would draw on was becoming more difficult to reach. That supportive warmth was still there but unable to provide more energy he could use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those were some cool moves!” Morgana grinned up at him, Akira attempted to hide how tired he felt and nodded with a neutral smile. “Let’s keep going, it's not too far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji noticed Akira swaying dangerously and reached out to hold him steady. But Akira’s form disappeared into blue flames, fleeting blue embers slipped through his fingers. Morgana and Ryuji eyes widened as the flames pulled back to reveal Akira’s cat form. His body sagging as he sat on his haunches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-- You guys, you have a Spirit Pact?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what now?” Ryuji asked as he bent down to be more level with Akira. “Hey, you look tired man, want me to carry you?” He extended his arms ready to pick Akira up but he waited for permission and stayed where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira wanted to refuse but he didn’t miss the sad tinge in his smile. He could tell Ryuji wanted to do more as he was the only one who couldn’t fight.  He nodded, crept closer to Ryuji and let him hold him to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh of contentment, Ryuji was like a walking heater. He was so wonderfully warm and Akira couldn’t help snuggling closer and rubbing his face against his chest. Akira felt a strange rumble in his chest and realized he was purring. Ryuji was about to say something but then noticed Morgana was suddenly closer and… sniffing at them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji stood up keeping a proper hold on Akira and eyed Morgana warily. “Uh, what the hell are you sniffing us for? We’ve been held in a dungeon for who knows how long, don’t complain if we don’t smell good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How strange. I was just just checking something. Certain types of magic have unique scents.” He stared at them like they were the oddest puzzle he’d ever seen. Then he shook his head and gestured for them to keep going. “Nevermind, let’s go already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji skidded to a stop when he saw a young man around his age unconscious in a cell. He was lying flat on the ground on his front so they couldn’t see his face. “We gotta help him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could hear the stomping of metal boots getting closer to their position. Judging from the sound there were multiple guards on their way. “We don’t have time to find the key to his cell and if we could free him, dragging him with us will make us easier targets. I know you want to help him but we can’t help anybody if we’re caught too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji looked at Morgana and then Akira, he wanted to protest more but naturally didn’t want to put them in unnecessary danger. He sighed, “Okay, let’s find the exit first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, they lost the Shadows that were tailing them and there were no Shadows blocking their way.  Finally, after all their hard work they reached… a dead end lined with shelves full of boxes, tools and books. “We’re here!” Morgana said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me, cat? There ain’t no exit here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not looking closely enough. How about you, do you see it?” Morgana looked at Akira, interested to see how he’d answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the shelves and saw a grate on top of them. “The vent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! You’re a quick learner.” Morgana puffed up in pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I see it! Lemme get it, thanks Mona Mona.” Ryuji was about to place Akira on the ground so he could pry the grates off the vent when Morgana called for their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now hold on a second, there’s something I want to show you.” Morgana walked to the wall and moved some giant framed pictures of Kamoshida in a gaudy king getup and revealed a door. “This is just a small break room.” He opened the door and it was indeed a small room with a table that had two long seats on either side in the middle of it and some crates in a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira shuffled a bit to let Ryuji know to put him down, to which he complied. He trotted closer to the door, there was something about it that tickled his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a nose for magic as well, huh? This is a safe room. I can make it so Shadows barely notice the door and ignore it entirely. It only works in certain places and specifically small rooms.” Morgana took a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll cut to the chase, I want you to help me investigate this place. I’ll make it worth your while: I can teach you more battle techniques, magic and about the Spirit Pact. Plus, I’m sure my investigations will help us learn more about that person we saw in the cell. But I know you guys have been through a lot and are itching to get out of this place already, so think about it at least, Ok!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you decide to join me, wait here in this safe room. I’ll come by every now and then to regroup or take a breather.” With that he watched them escape through the vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira jumped onto Ryuji’s shoulders after he landed safely on the ground outside the vent. Ryuji stretched as much as he could with a cat perched on his shoulders, breathing in the fresh air. “Ah, fresh air never tasted so good. Finally, out of that creepy place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky was dark with only fading hints of orange to mark the end of twilight. Ryuji walked them around to the front of the castle where they saw a plaque, labeling it Shujin Castle. They were shocked to see that the city of concrete and glass had been replaced with more modest buildings of stone and wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What did you think about Morgana’s offer?” Ryuji asked in a quiet voice. “I kinda want to go back to check on that kid we left behind and see if there are other students imprisoned there too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were a lot of paintings and statues of Kamoshida in that dungeon, and that one guard called him king. Makes me sick to know he’s in charge of this castle.” He was shaking with rage. Ryuji did call Kamoshida a pervert and seemed to hate him very much.  If he was that bad in their old world did that translate here too? Akira held in a shiver remembering the screams they heard in that dungeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you just transferred so you don’t know much about him. Well, there were rumors of him abusin’ the volleyball team and his trainin’ was like torture and… I guess something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened here too.” Ryuji stayed silent absently rubbing his right thigh. Now that he thought about it Ryuji did favor that leg sometimes. Did-- Did Kamoshida hurt him? Akira nearly hissed in anger, it bothered him greatly to think a teacher would hurt Ryuji much less a student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard some people shuffling out of the castle’s front door and Ryuji hid out of habit. Some of the students and teachers were dressed in a variety of clothing reminiscent of an rpg such as tunics, leather armor, even magician robes. “Oh! That’s Takamaki!” Ryuji pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed to the same girl he saw get in the car that day, she was wearing a sleeveless red robe that flared out like the skirt of a dress. It had a big rose attached to the belt that marked the beginning of the skirt part. Her long boots and gloves were a deeper shade of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched her run to catch up to her friend and they left chatting away all the while. Ryuji spotted someone he called Mishima hanging up a flyer on a wooden bulletin board. But when turned and caught sight of Ryuji, he paled and booked it. “Hey wait!” Ryuji called out but the other didn’t listen to him and kept running away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got closer to see what he’d been putting up. Ryuji was outraged. It was a poster with a picture of Ryuji on it, he was marked for execution by the king for escaping and attacking his guards and anyone who finds him should turn him in. Suddenly Ryuji deflated, anger leaving him with a dejected sigh. “Who knows how loyal people are to Kamoshida since he’s a king here and all. I wanted to go home to check on my mom… she’s still my mom even if she’s part of this world. But if someone caught me heading there, they might bother her or worse. I-- I don’t want to cause her </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ryuji… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akira rubbed his cheek against his to show his support. Ryuji chuckled, a soft, happier grin gracing his face. “Hehe, hey, that tickles! ...Thanks, Akira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took their time looking at the map that was also on the bulletin board. It had familiar names on them like Yongen-Jaya and Shibuya. Leblanc, the cafe he was staying at was in Yongen-Jaya. He wondered how Mr Sakura was doing. Although he was gruff and constantly reminded him of his probation, he did take him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was brought out of his thoughts when Ryuji read, “Akira Kurusu!” He pointed to another poster that was slightly smaller than Ryuji’s wanted poster. “It’s a Missing Person poster, someone’s looking for you!” Ryuji was concerned for a second but then his shoulders shook with poorly concealed giggles. Akira pouted at the crude drawing of him, his head looked like a cotton candy cloud with glasses. Did Mr Sakura not have a picture of him? Still, despite the poorly drawn version of himself, he was touched he was looking for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go back home? Says here, this Sojiro Sakura person lives in Yongen-Jaya. That’s pretty far, I can try to help take ya there if you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he did want to check in with his temporary guardian, Akira felt it was more important to deal with the execution order on Ryuji and taking Morgana’s offer was the best way to do so. He shook his head and hopped off Ryuji’s shoulders. He led him back to the vent and made their way back to the safe room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana wasn’t there when they arrived and they had no choice but to wait for him. Ryuji looked inside the crates and found large cloths and curtains in there. “Morgana said the Shadows ignore these safe rooms right? And it's night, let's sleep a bit before Mona Mona rolls around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to rest since you can fight.” He used the fabrics as a makeshift blanket to lay on, not ideal but better than the cold, hard ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji grunted as Akira settled on his chest. “Heavy.” He jokingly complained. He might have climbed onto Ryuji on a whim when he recalled how warm he was as he carried him. However, there was something relaxing in the way he was lifted up and down with every breath. And there was something comforting in feeling Ryuji’s steady heartbeat underneath him. Akira settled in more on his chest and before he was aware of what he was doing he was kneading his paws on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, making yourself comfy?” He asked with a grin, Akira felt his cheeks warm up but he wasn’t telling him to stop at any rate. They drifted off to sleep awaiting Morgana’s return.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kinda used the red mage outfit from Bravely Default as Ann's outfit except its more dress like rather than a tailcoat like robe.</p><p>It's surprisingly tricky to try to balance in plot points and game mechanics of P5 into a fantasy setting and adding stuff so it make sense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spirit Pact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira woke up from his short slumber refreshed but still sleepy. He breathed in, Ryuji’s scent painting his silhouette in Akira’s mind with wisps of sunshine. Akira smiled as the scent reminded him of ramen and beef bowls, it felt fitting but it did make him hungry. Hopefully, if they were gonna be sneaking around this castle investigating things for Morgana, maybe they could investigate the kitchen.</p><p>He was instantly alert when he heard the door open, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Morgana stepped through. Akira hopped off Ryuji as he started to wake up as well.</p><p>“Oh ho, so you decided to take my deal?” Morgana smiled like a cat that got the cream.</p><p>“You don’t have to sound so smug about it.” Ryuji grumbled as he stretched.</p><p>“Hmph. Anyway, I get the feeling that what I’m looking for might be at the top of this castle but before we even think about making our way up there, I think I should explain the Spirit Pact you two sort of have. I’m sure it will improve our manpower. Three people who can fight is better than two.” He looked at Ryuji as he said that.</p><p>Ryuji eyebrows rose then he quickly got excited. “Oh! Hell yeah! Is it my turn to level up!? Think I’ll be able to do magic like you Akira?” He turned to Akira and said, “Actually, I wanted to ask ya about that, how does it feel to do that cool, shadow magic shit?”</p><p>Akira had to admit that in the heat of battle, he didn’t think too deeply on casting magic. It felt more instinctual to guide that dark energy to do as he wanted. He wondered about his source of power, that warmth he was aware of only a bit after reuniting with Ruiji. Perhaps, Ryuji did have potential for magic or special skills but just didn’t know how to go about it. </p><p>Akira concentrated on changing to his human form to explain to Ryuji and Morgana. He was able to successfully transform but he sighed as it appeared he still had the extra cat traits. It didn’t feel as easy as it did when he first transformed. Sometimes during battle, his power felt muddied and difficult to reach but other times it’s like he could just snap and his power would be at the ready. Maybe Morgana would know more.</p><p>Ryuji’s face scrunched up in deep thought. “Nah, don’t feel anything like that.”</p><p>“I don’t really sense raw magic in you either. You’re just a plain human.” Ryuji sagged at Morgana’s comment.</p><p>“Do humans usually not use magic?” Akira asked.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that. It depends on the human; some are just more magically attuned than others. Those who are tend to nurture that talent and become mages or something along those lines. But there are ways for a non-magical human to gain access to magic. One such way is the Spirit Pact.” Morgana explained.</p><p>According to Morgana a Spirit Pact is a unique partnership between a human and a special creature, dragons being the most famous as the other partner in Spirit Pacts. The human was often referred to as a Dragon Master. Once it’s established the two essentially connect their spirits and share a pool of magical energy. It can manifest in different forms for each individual such as the Curse spells Akira uses.</p><p>“The two of you seem to have an incomplete Spirit Pact, that might be why Ryuji hasn’t been able to cast anything and why your powers are a little unstable, Akira. How did you guys manage that?”</p><p>Akira and Ryuji shared a shocked glance, Ryuji stammered, “B-But we didn’t make any Spirit Pack, I think, right?” Akira was as confused as Ryuji and couldn’t offer a solid confirmation.</p><p>“It’s called Spirit Pact! And you two genuinely don’t seem to know how you established one let alone an incomplete one. I think they exchange oaths to create the bond between their spirits but I’m not sure. Perhaps one of you said something that was kinda like an oath and it satisfied half of the requirements for a Pact?” Morgana theorized.</p><p>Akira let his mind wander to when he first felt that warmth, it was when… <em> “Don’t ya worry Akira, I’m here for you. I’ve got your back no matter what. We’ll figure this out and get you back to normal in no time.” </em>That had to be it. Ryuji... so genuine and straightforward in his support to help him. He chuckled softly to himself, in a way Ryuji did help him become a human again. He caught Morgana and Ryuji looking at him funny so he explained the conclusion he reached.</p><p>“To be able to start a Pact like that, that’s pretty impressive Ryuji!”</p><p>“Heh, thanks, but uh, doesn’t really feel like I did anything special.”</p><p>Morgana faced Akira but his face hardened to a more serious expression. “Now it’s up to you whether to complete it or not. But I should warn you, it’ll be permanent. It's not a decision to take lightly--”</p><p>“Whoa, hold on man! I almost forced Akira into some permanent spirit nonsense without knowing it? I’m sorry dude!” He tried bowing to Akira in apology but the other protested.</p><p>“Ryuji, it’s alright. It helped us in the end, I wouldn’t have been able to save you or help Morgana battle without it.” He managed to get Ryuji to stop bowing but his sullen face told him that he didn’t fully believe Akira but he’ll take what he can get for now.</p><p>Morgana was about to speak but was quickly interrupted by two loud grumbles from two very hungry stomachs. Akira flushed and smiled sheepishly, holding his middle as if he could stop it from growling and Ryuji let out a boisterous laugh. Morgana laughed as well, the mood already lighter. </p><p>“Heh, my thoughts exactly. Let's not rush into huge decisions. Take some time to think about and discuss it with each other. Come on, there is another safe room I found while you got your breath of fresh air that I wanted to show you. It’s filled with weapons and armor, you can equip yourselves with. Even if you don’t go through with it at least both of you would be armed. And there is a cafeteria on the way there! I’ll teach you guys more on the fine arts of stealth as we steal from the pantry.”</p><p>“Aw right! Let’s raid the kitchen!”</p><p>---</p><p>Akira and Ryuji were hunkered down in the kitchen, sitting down on some crates next to open cabinets. It was peacefully quiet, the air only filled with some munching sounds as they ate their spoils. Morgana was keeping a lookout and from the expectant expression on his face Akira caught, he was giving them some space if they decided to talk things out as well.</p><p>Akira struggled to think of how to start but Ryuji beat him to it, his voice small and vulnerable, a far cry from his usual loudness. “Do you really want me as a partner in this Spirit Pact stuff? I’m the delinquent back in Tokyo, I don’t get good grades in school and…” He bit his lip and subconsciously squeezed his thigh just like before. “Erm, what I’m tryin’ to say is, maybe we can wait for someone else. We saw Takamaki, she's nice, she’s a good choice and there’s the student prez. She gets top scores a lot and they say she’s dependable, I’m sure she’s here somewhere too.”</p><p>Akira shook his head, he didn’t know those people. Sure, they’re probably nice people if he got to know them but he didn’t have a problem thinking of Ryuji as a partner for this Spirit Pact. Akira knew he was putting himself down but Ryuji has been there for him since they met and was willing to die for a stranger. He was loud and passionate but he’s seen him be vulnerable and kind. Akira felt like he could trust him and told Ryuji of his thoughts.</p><p>“I’ll be counting on you, Ryuji.” Akira finished with a confident smile.</p><p>“Akira..! Hell yeah! I’ve got your back!” Then Ryuji wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him in with a wide grin. “If we're doing this thing, then no master nonsense, you hear? We're equals! Partners!” Akira smiled fondly at him and nodded.</p><p>Akira felt Ryuji shuddering and saw him looking off to the side, face scrunched in confusion but not saying anything. Was that the Spirit Pact, was that all it took to complete it? His power did feel easy to reach again and that warmth felt much more encompassing. They should test to see if Ryuji gained any abilities after getting weapons from that new safe room.</p><p>---</p><p>‘Kamoshida’s Training Hall of Love’ was written on a banner hanging across a room, the white background and pink letters felt out of place in this dreary dungeon. They stared in bafflement and disgust at the outlandish sign. Screams of pain and sounds of something repeatedly being struck echoed from this... ‘training hall’.</p><p>Ryuji practically screamed in outrage seeing boys his age being tortured in large cells. He recognized them as students from the volleyball team. Some were running for their lives on a treadmill with spikes equipped at threateningly the end, others were pummeled with balls shot out of cannons, and they didn’t check all the cells yet.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?! Do you want the guards to hear?!” Morgana hastily shushed him but also spoke softly in sympathy. “Still, this is horrible...”</p><p>Ryuji grabbed the bars separating them from the students. “Come on, let's get them out of there. Where’s the key?” He pleaded with Akira and Morgana to help him and they were about to move to help search when a meek voice called out.</p><p>“No, don’t...Leave us alone. It’s useless.” A student covered in bruises and bandages limped to where they were. “If we stay obedient, Kamoshida won’t order for our execution like you guys.” His stare lingered on Ryuji.</p><p>“Y-you’re just gonna take this crap?! You <em> want </em>to stay here? This is bullshit!”</p><p>“If we stay here we’re gonna get caught, we gotta keep going.” Morgana urged the two. </p><p>“B-But still..! We gotta help them somehow!”</p><p>Akira firmly gripped Ryuji’s shoulder in an effort to calm him down. “We will.” No hesitation to be found in his voice and Ryuji, thankfully, lost some of the tension in his body and walked away from the cell. </p><p>“He’s right. We’ll save them eventually.” Morgana said as he let Akira lead the way out of this particular hall of the dungeon. “They’ve totally lost the will to fight back and they might’ve hindered our efforts to rescue them. Don’t worry, I’m sure our investigations will lead us to the root of the problem.”</p><p>They made it up and out of the dungeon and into an elegant entrance room to the castle, complete with red carpet, large staircases leading to different wings and a giant, glass chandelier lighting the room. Akira felt like some of the elegance was lost due to the large, tacky painting of Kamoshida, sitting where everyone could see when they entered the castle.</p><p>The safe room they were heading for was in the hall just across this room. They were halfway there when a condescending voice rang out.</p><p>“So you’re the thieves causing trouble in my castle.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since the reincarnation was affected by rank, as Ryuji is also quite on the bottom, labeled as a delinquent, in this world he’s just a normal human but was treated as a slave by Kamoshida instead of reincarnating as a prince or something</p><p>The spirit pact was based on the Evan class form Maple Story, its a dragon master class. I liked the idea of that and also wanted to use it as a way to give Ryuji a boost, Evan was also just a farm boy before becoming a magician. Hope it wasn't to out there to include in this isekai world.</p><p>Also I thought that was what the job class dynamic for that prince (Schlain) and the lil dragon (Feirune)  from So What I’m A Spider when I first saw those two. I don't think it is but I'm only 4 ep in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thunderstruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kamoshida strutted towards them, he was wearing the same silver armor from that gaudy painting with a bright red velvet cloak lined with fur. He had several of the normal guards they’ve around the dungeon with him, plus there was one in striking gold armor that felt significantly stronger than the rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grrr, Kamoshida! Let those kids in the dungeon out of there!” Ryuji demanded. “How dare you torture them!” Ryuji demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king laughed at him, “And what are you gonna do about it, hmm?” As Ryuji flinched back, he sneered at him. “I guess they were right that barking dogs seldom bite. Although you were pretty fast to resort to violence and end the dreams of your friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Dreams’?” Akira muttered to himself but Kamoshida heard him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t know? You accompany this fool not knowing he crushed the hopes of friends?” He taunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The students here vie for the favor of the king to get ahead. Him and a few others garnered the attention of the previous king. But soon I gained the throne and took it upon myself to train you to see if you deserved a king’s favor. But Sakamoto couldn’t handle it and punched me, he dared lay a hand on the king!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t trainin’, it was torture! Abuse!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kamoshida ignored Ryuji’s outbursts and ordered his guards to attack them. The lower ranked, blue armored guards started rushing towards them, shadows seeping out of their armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is bad! Ryuji, get between us now!” Morgana said urgently as he and Akira tried to set up a protective perimeter around their teammate. Soon they were surrounded by the guards that transformed into horses with two, large curved horns. “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you cause that’s what King Kamoshida wants!” One of the horse shadows said as it stomped its hooves in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if this disadvantageous position wasn’t enough, their attacks weren’t among the bicorn’s weaknesses. Akira’s cursed shadows burned at one of the horses but it shook them off and rammed into him. He was sure it would leave bruises when they got out of this. Morgana wasn’t fairing much better. Akira grimaced as he heard Morgana yell out in pain. A bicorn managed to land a kick on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The both of them were panting in exhaustion, having to expend more energy to cast magic and endure hits so they couldn’t get to Ryuji. What’s more draining was that as soon as they destroyed one, another Shadow would take its place, spawning from puddles of shadows around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira grunted as a bicorn slammed into him, he heard Ryuji pained yell as he hit the ground. He was so tired, he struggled to get up. The wind was knocked out of him as a golden armored foot stepped on his back keeping him on the ground. “No…” He wheezed out as he saw Morgana get knocked down as well, Kamoshida keeping him pinned down under his foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! The only one who needs to achieve results is me! I couldn’t have someone defying my authority but I see breaking your leg and imprisoning you wasn’t enough. Now see how worthless you are as I kill your teammates in front of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji fell to his knees, defeated. “Dammit! Am I gonna lose to him again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuji…” Morgana sadly called out only to grunt in pain as Kamoshida dug in his heel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to let him talk to you like that?” Akira couldn’t stand how hopeless Ryuji looked. They won’t let this poor excuse of a king get away with this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Ryuji looked from the ground and towards Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand up for yourself! Let’s take back what he stole from you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there was a way to get out of this, it would be Ryuji accessing their shared pool of magic energy from the Pact, their bond. Akira needed him to not give in. He focused on his bond, on the their shared power created by that bond simmering deep in his soul, trying to direct it to Ryuji somehow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ryuji! This power is yours too, just reach for it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You’re right.” Ryuji said, soft yet determined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, and what can trash like you do besides get these fools killed for siding with you?” Kamoshida taunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s what you are, Kamoshida. All you do is use others for your own gain… You’re the scumbag!” Ryuji stood up and pointed at him with a heated glare, shouting, “Stop lookin’ down on me with that stupid smile on your face!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quick as a flash, blue lightning struck, loud thunder following in its wake. Some lightning strikes left smoking singe marks on the floor. One smashed into the golden guard, knocking him off of Akira and allowed him to escape to Ryuji’s side. Another struck a guard that was standing very close to Kamoshida, frying the guard to a crisp while Kamoshida recoiled harshly to get away. That left Morgana free to rejoin the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji was gaping in awe, looking down at his hands like he couldn’t believe he was the one to summon the lightning. When he saw Akira and Morgana’s proud grins, he cracked his knuckles and grinned sharply at Kamoshida and his guards. “Hell yeah! It’s payback time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kamoshida commanded the remaining golden guard to deal with the trio while he retreated. Ryuji clenched his fists as he got away, wanting to go after him but his friends were tired from protecting him and he wasn’t used to using his newfound electric magic. They will deal with Kamoshida later, Ryuji breathed out slowly to calm himself and focused on the opponent in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The golden guard transformed into a red-armored horse rider, who summoned bicorns to aid him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji’s electricity needed a bit more control, usually scorching not only his target but the ground around it, but it did its job. The bicorns were weak to it, knocking them out and leaving them vulnerable for Akira and Morgana to finish them. The rider was strong and troublesome, it wasn’t weak to their attacks. Akira gasped as the rider’s sword made contact with Ryuji, leaving a small but bleeding wound on his arm. Some of his worries eased as Ryuji gestured a quick thumbs up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together they defeated the shadow after a long, draining battle. Morgana and Akira mostly had bruises and scrapes. Ryuji could endure attacks but wasn’t quite agile enough to swiftly dodge the rider’s blade and was littered with wounds and cuts. Morgana used the last bit of his energy reserves for a Dia spell to heal him up first. He directed them towards the next safe room so they could recuperate without being found by the guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here take these and drink one.” Morgana said as he handed Akira a couple small vials filled with soft blue liquid. “This will heal you up like a Dia spell. I don’t have much so use them wisely.” He drank one of his own, sighing in relief as it took effect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Morgana.” Akira let out a breath as the pain disappeared as well as the bumps and bruises. He still felt tired though, he guessed the medicine just healed physical wounds but did not restore the energy they used for magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome! Anyway, in those crates are some armor and clothes. And there are plenty of weapons lying about, so try some and stick with what you like. I think these might have been confiscated from students or actual prisoners.” The weapon stands and crates did have a fine layer of dust on them, they must have been here for a while. But what no one was using, was ripe for the taking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Hey, let’s see if there’s any spare clothes in here too.” He seemed excited to find a new change of clothes. Not that Akira blamed him, it sounded refreshing to relax in non tight fitting clothes that he wore through a dungeon and fought shadows in. Ryuji glanced at him, “Especially for you, not sure what happens to your clothes when you change into a cat or if you can just magic up some more but you got only one set of clothes like I do right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji seemed to be favoring the color black as he looked through the crates and settled on a black pirate outfit but with bright yellow gloves to match his hair and long red ascot around his neck. Akira felt the blush on his cheeks when Ryuji admitted that he was inspired by his own outfit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira found a longer black pirate coat as opposed to the short, better fitted one Ryuji picked, with silver and gold accents on it. It seemed fit for a pirate captain and it did match with his long tail coat so he showed the coat to Ryuji. He held it up and laughed as he tried it on, posing with one leg bent on a small box as he used a hand to shade his eyes pretending to look over yonder. Akira chuckled at the sight. “Oh, this is so cool! I feel like a captain sailing his boat through stormy seas! But uh, I ain’t as graceful as you, dude. I’m sure I’ll get this caught on a door or somethin’.” He changed back to the shorter pirate coat. “Don’t worry though, I’m definitely keeping this, it’s too cool not to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moved on to the weapons which had the dust wiped clean by Morgana as they were distracted with finding clothes. Akira had never held a sword before let alone swing one. With Morgana’s encouragement they picked up a weapon and tried some practice swings. Ryuji liked the light, long mace, his swings didn’t have any form but he was happy to use it like a club. Akira felt like the swords were too long and awkward for him and then settled on a dagger. There was something natural in gripping one and making quick swipes and jabs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They agreed to rest in the safe room to recover their energy but discussed a few worries before settling to sleep. Morgana pointed out from their previous battle that they’re still pretty unprepared in making it to the top of the castle. He felt that while it was great to have another teammate on the battlefield, he’d feel better with at least one more ally if they could find one. They also should be aware that their supplies were very limited. They need to find a place to get more medicine and a weapon dealer to procure stronger weapons and armor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji stretched, frowning at the ceiling. “I get what you’re sayin’ Morgana. As much as I want to deal with Kamoshida, we can’t do anything if we’re dead. ...What are we even looking for at the top of the castle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, treasure of course! A very special kind of treasure. And we have to steal it too, we are thieves after all! Nyeh heh heh.” Morgana let out a cat-like laugh. Akira and Ryuji glanced at each other confused. “I’ll explain more once we find it but the treasure attracts shadows so in turn the treasure’s owner controls the shadows, at least in this area. If we can steal the treasure and get it away from Kamoshida, his power over them will vanish. Stealing the treasure will also affect the person it's associated with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Affect them how?” Akira asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can think of the treasure as Kamoshida’s distorted desires. Such as how he views students and takes advantage of them. And when we steal them he’ll be like a different person without those desires, kind of like a change of heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji gaped in shock. “So he’ll stop usin’ people for his own gain?! Like that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re getting it, Ryuji!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you even know this stuff anyway?” Ryuji asked, scratching the back of his head. His eyes were still wide with disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a lot to take in, Akira thought to himself, they were essentially trying to steal desires somehow and it’ll cause the king to gain a conscience or something along those lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana grew hesitant, his tail drooping to touch the floor. “To be honest, I lost my memory. I did recall a bit while exploring this castle. Normally desires are… metaphorical, something that stems from your conscience. But something is causing distorted desires to manifest and have an impact in the real world. I think I was assigned a mission to find these distorted desires and fix them… I wish I could remember more but...” He grew silent, trying to wrack his memories for anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww no rush, cat! I’m sure it’ll come back to ya soon!” Ryuji roughly ruffled the top of Morgana’s head, causing him to yelp in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not a cat!” But his complaints lacked heat and Morgana didn’t bother trying to hide his grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went back to discussing where to get more supplies, when an idea occurred to Ryuji. He turned to Akira and said, “Hey, since this place is kinda like Shujin Academy and we’re in Shibuya, does that mean some things from our Tokyo are here too, just a little different?” That was certainly possible, Akira thought. When Akira nodded, he continued. “I think I might know a place for weapons. It was just an airsoft shop but maybe it’ll be just what we’re looking for!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...our Tokyo?” Morgana muttered, face scrunched in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys turned to each other silently debating whether to tell him or not. They decided to tell Morgana what they knew: the strange light that engulfed the school and themselves, waking up imprisoned in the dungeon, Akira waking up as a cat, Ryuji’s mismatching memories and the situation where Kamoshida broke his leg was similar but different than what Ryuji remembers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hey, guess that makes us similar in a way. We don’t really remember growing up here and you lost your memories…” Ryuji chuckled awkwardly but Akira could tell he was trying to keep the mood light and smiled warmly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it’ll just be another mystery to solve after we deal with this case.” Morgana grinned and held out a paw. Akira and Ryuji reached out as well to form a hand-stack, and promised to stick with each other from here on out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji's leg was bouncing restlessly and he looked like he wanted to ask something. “What’s the matter, Ryuji?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh! No, it's nothing…” He whispered but he relented after a few seconds under Akira’s doubtful stare. “Ok... since we’re gonna be explorin’ outside for a bit, I wanted to check on my mom. What about you? We can check with Sojiro Sakura too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a bad idea, Ryuji.” Morgana crossed his arms, looking confident. “You guys should be at the top of your game when we continue sneaking through the castle, it's not a place for worries or distractions. And it’ll give us some time to try to look for and stock on medicine. We also need a safe place to fall back to after stealing the treasure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira was also worried about Ryuji since there were wanted posters with his face at least around this area. Morgana told him not to worry as he had a plan to handle that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji and Akira got to work collecting soft clothes and fabrics to build a makeshift blanket to sleep on. Akira transformed back into a cat, causing Ryuji to jump in surprise. “Whoa! Didja finally run outta fuel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira shook out his fur, yawning as he stretched. He meowed, too tired to remember Ryuji couldn’t understand his cat form, “Not really. It was comfortable sleeping like this before so I wanted to try it again.” He heard a strangled squeak from Ryuji and looked up in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yelped as Ryuji suddenly picked him up and stared in wonder at him, holding him in his outstretched arms. “No way! I can understand you now! Haha! Is this cuz of the Spirit Pact?! This is awesome!” Akira tail swished as he purred in delight, the other boy’s excitement was infectious and he couldn’t help laughing along with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana rolled his eyes fondly, amused at the sight. “Alright, enough of your antics, time to sleep!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was unsure of actually putting Kamoshida in his metaverse outfit since in this world he is a king and all.</p>
<p>The academy is held in the castle, the king of this can grant favors, kinda like letters of recommendations to students so they can have an easier time getting into prestigious schools in the bigger cities.</p>
<p>Morgana’s complaints about not being a cat is more that he doesn’t want to be compared to like a pet or stray, there are animal people in this world but I wasn’t sure what to name them, so Morgana isn’t too strange to see walking about.</p>
<p>Ah (/w \), sorry if you were looking for more similarities to the anime “So I’m a Spider, So What?” I think it’ll be more like the plot to persona 5 but I’ll try to sneak some stuff in as I watch more. I did think of an idea where the voice that states the stats and skills of the characters is kinda like their personas’ voices but I think it's too late to slip it in this work at least.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Time to Prepare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some basic Kamoshida warning at the end but vaguely implied, I don't go too in depth but let me know if I should tag.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You said there are wanted posters of you around this area right? You’ll need a disguise to walk freely. Well, any thief worth their salt is also a master of disguise and lucky for you I’m both,” Morgana had said but Ryuji looked at his reflection of a spare mirror in the safe room with doubt. All he did was dress him up in the badass pirate long coat, placed an admittedly equally badass pirate hat on his head and slapped an cool eyepatch on him.</p>
<p>“Ya really think this would work?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Ryuji,” Akira reassured, perched on his shoulder in cat form, “I’ll complete the pirate look as your animal companion.” Didn’t pirates almost always have an animal perched on their shoulder in shows? </p>
<p>Morgana seemed to approve by the delighted look on his face. He joined in too, transforming into a normal-looking tuxedo cat and perched on Ryuji’s other shoulder. According to him, as a Bakeneko, he naturally has the ability to shapeshift. This world must be filled with all sorts of creatures, he Akira thought to ask him about it later.</p>
<p>At any rate, it felt kind of fun atop his shoulder and this would at least serve as a disguise for himself. Morgana did find him some different clothes if he needed to go around in human form as well.</p>
<p>“Isn’t the animal supposed to be a bird or something? I think I remember a monkey in one movie though. ...Welp, no use worrying about it, I guess. Let’s go!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Here it is, Untouchable. This is the airsoft shop I’ve told you about.” Ryuji gestured excitedly to it. Through the window he could see plenty of different weapons and armor.</p>
<p>“Great job, Ryuji! This will do nicely! Let’s get in there and see if there is anything stronger than the dusty stuff we found in the castle.”</p>
<p>Ryuji and Akira looked through the window and saw the owner, a rather gruff looking man. He was reading something but looked up when he noticed them.</p>
<p>Ryuji ducked quickly, laughing sheepishly, “Ehehe… The owner is kinda scary though.”</p>
<p>Morgana sighed.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ryuji managed to find his home using familiar roads and buildings to guide him. They saw that his wanted posters had spread to this area as well. Akira and Morgana both grumbled at Ryuji, who did a poor job hiding his snickers as they saw new wanted posters for them as well.</p>
<p>The guards probably didn’t remember what they looked like and their pickers were poor caricatures of them. Poor Akira, just like his missing poster his head looked like a fluffy cloud but with simple triangles for his ears. Morgana didn’t fare better, his was was drawn with simple shapes in resemblance to him.</p>
<p>Surprisingly the disguise did work, Akira noted. They did get some confused looks but they usually shrugged and went about their business.</p>
<p>Akira smiled fondly even when he and Morgana had to jump off of his shoulders as the one person Ryuji’s disguise didn’t work on crashed into him in a tearful hug. “Ryuji! It’s really you! You’re safe! An eyepatch!? Did you lose an eye!?”</p>
<p>“Mom! I'm glad you're ok too! And no, I didn't! This is just a disguise.” He lifted said eyepatch to show his eye was just fine.</p>
<p>She quickly invited them inside insisting on making a warm meal for them. The two felines transformed into their normal forms surprising her a little bit. Ryuji introduced them looking happier than Akira’s seen him, it must have been such a weight off his soldiers to see his mother was safe. She took no time to quickly shower them in affectionate hugs and thanks for keeping her little Ryuji safe.</p>
<p>She didn’t have memories of past lives like Ryuji or Akira did.</p>
<p>But soon the merriment was interrupted by some rough knocking. A voice on the other side of the door demanded they be let in to search for a wanted individual.</p>
<p>“Uh oh! Quick, we gotta hide any evidence that we were here and escape!” Morgana urgently whispered. Quietly they stuffed away any extra plates and utensils hinting at company. Ryuji’s mom led them to a window that they could escape to safety on the ledges.</p>
<p>“Mom, sorry for causing you so much trouble… We’re gonna fix this.” Ryuji mumbled into her shoulder as they shared a goodbye hug.</p>
<p>“Oh honey, no trouble at all. Just stay safe, you hear me!” When Ryuji nodded, she turned to Akira and Morgana, hugging and patting their heads, “You stay safe as well, I’d love to see you again when all this blows over.” As she saw them out, she turned to open the door and distract the guards in case the boys needed more time.</p>
<p>They hid from view and kept an eye on the guards in case they tried something funny. The guards themselves weren’t the armored Shadows but normal humans probably knights as well judging from their armor.</p>
<p>Thankfully the guards left with a gruff, causing little damage to the home in their search. The group got ready to leave for their next destination, checking in on Akira’s guardian, Sojiro. Ryuji was quiet on their travels but he laughed when Akira nuzzled him in cat form, tickling him with his whiskers. “...Thanks, Akira.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Once they reached familiar streets Akira took the lead shifting to his human form and letting Morgana ride on his shoulder. He was dressed in the disguise Morgana gave him. A dashing red suit with a matching top hat.</p>
<p>Leblanc was in sight and seems to have stayed as a quaint hole in the wall cafe. He hesitated, nervous about what Sojiro might say. The last time he saw him he made quips about kicking him out if he caused trouble. Akira thought that getting an execution order placed on him by a king definitely counted as trouble.</p>
<p>Akira jumped when Ryuji grabbed his shoulder but calmed down to share a relieved smile as he squeezed his shoulder in support. He steeled himself, might as well as bite the bullet and be quick about it.</p>
<p>The cafe had different furniture slightly more in tune with the medieval theme but kept its homey atmosphere. The scent of coffee in the air was familiar and calming. There were no customers in the moment. </p>
<p>“Hello, what can I-- Oh! It’s you!” Sojiro’s eyes widened, “Where have you been?! You’re not getting in trouble are you? What happened to you? Are you some werecat now?”</p>
<p>He noticed Morgana perched on Akira’s shoulder and hummed, “Before I’d say no pets allowed but is that you’re familiar or something like that? ...I know these supernatural things are the norm here but I still get surprised by them.” He muttered that last comment but Akira managed to pick it up. That’s interesting, Sojiro also remembered living in a non fantastical world.</p>
<p>“Uh…” He looked at Morgana to ask for what he wanted to say but he just shrugged. He would probably appreciate some ambiguity to his identity at least while Kamoshida’s people were still looking for them. “Something like that and it’s a long story.”</p>
<p>“Well I got time, why don’t you and your friends settle in, I have something to tell you too.”</p>
<p>They settled in one of the booths, humble plants lining the wall near one end of the seats. Sojiro made them curry and coffee except Morgana and Ryuji got water instead.</p>
<p>They discussed what happened: Akira waking up in a dungeon, meeting up with Ryuji and Morgana to escape said dungeon, having to fight the King Kamoshida’s guards to protect themselves, sheepishly admitting that now they had wanted posters of them because of that, but then saying with conviction that he’s working together with his friends to try to clear their names.</p>
<p>Sojiro raised his eyebrows throughout the whole story, then grumbled and sighed, “I thought I told you to not get in trouble. …But you are trying to help someone and not going out of your way to cause trouble. …Seems like you’ve been through a lot. Don’t worry you’re safe here, I won’t rat you out.” He added softly, Akira cat ears perking up, his heart swelling in relief and gratitude.</p>
<p>Sojiro’s face turned serious. “Like you kids, I remember living in a Tokyo not filled with castles and stuff like that. At first all I knew was growing up in this world then the memories filled in slowly after a certain point. Futa-- I mean someone I know told me it might be reincarnation and the memories are from a past life.”</p>
<p>Sojiro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed glumly. “Some events happened just as before ...and I couldn’t stop it. ...Don’t ask me about that. But I remembered taking you in,” he gestured to Akira, “it was around the same time so I wondered if it would happen again but it didn’t. ...I don’t think I even met your parents here. I tried asking around but no one knew who they were.</p>
<p>One day when I checked on the attic it wasn’t in its usual messy state. It was cleaned up like you had left it and although it lacked the box filled with your spare clothes and items. AndI didn’t have any paperwork for entering you in Shuji Academy or anything really that suggested I took you in. Oh yeah, because of that I put out a missing poster for you but I didn’t have any pictures of you and I am not an artist, so someone helped me draw the picture. Sorry about that.</p>
<p>Anyways you said you woke up as a cat? And neither of you remember growing up here? Strange...”</p>
<p>Sojiro scratched at his head, puzzled by this conundrum but shook his head. “Doubt I’ll understand what happened. That might be a lot to take in. Here, I’ll take that.” He took their empty plates and cups to wash them.</p>
<p>“Hmm, reincarnation, huh?” Morgana noted quietly, “if that’s the case then something must have happened to you two since your memories are a mess.”</p>
<p>“...Reincarnation? ...Did we die when that light hit us? Huh, you okay, dude?” Ryuji asked. Honestly he didn’t know how to feel, Sojiro said he couldn’t find his parents, was he not supposed to exist in this world?</p>
<p>He yelped as Ryuji shook him roughly. “You, not supposed to be here? Screw that! If there’s no place for you here then we’ll just make one! You got me, Morgana and even boss in your corner.” Akira stared at him then laughed lightly, his straightforward encouragement never failing to cheer him up.</p>
<p>Something in the corner of his eye towards the wall caught Akira’s attention. He squinted and focused on it, his sight becoming sharper until a strange hieroglyphic-like eye revealed itself to him. His tail puffed in shock as the eye looked at him then blinked out of existence.</p>
<p>Ryuji noticed Akira looking at seemingly nothing and asked, “What’s up, Akira? Your eyes went all cat-like and kinda glowy.” Cat-like? Was that how he looked when he focused his sight?</p>
<p>When he told them what he saw, Morgana scrutinized the wall in concern while Ryuji said in a hushed voice, “Whoa! Is someone spying on us? Should we--?”</p>
<p>“Oh! You told me you had to fight before, right? Were you injured? There’s a clinic near here, you should check it out just in case. And maybe you should keep this reincarnation business secret unless you trust and know the other person is also a reincarnation. It doesn’t apply to everyone and it might garner unwanted attention...” Akira noticed a sad tinge to his voice but didn’t comment on it.</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh!” Ryuji said, realizing this might be something they were looking for. “Sure! Thanks for the heads up, boss! Lets go!”</p>
<p>“Heh, I’ll put some extra blankets and sheets upstairs while you're out. Don’t stay out too late, I don’t want to wait for you to close up shop, alright?.”</p>
<p>“Got it boss!” And they went on their way.</p>
<p>Before they headed inside the clinic, Morgana piped up, “Hey before we go in there, I believe it’d be best to listen to the boss and keep this reincarnation stuff on a need to know basis.</p>
<p>I think using boss’ guess would be fine for now. If anyone asks just say you’re a werecat. Werecats can shift between human and cat forms and their appearances can vary widely. No one would doubt that you are one. And don’t poke fun at my size but werecats usually are bigger than Bakenekos like me. But you’ll have to keep your pact a secret, werecats can’t form those with humans.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha” Ryuji and Akira nodded.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ryuji had to drag Akira back to Leblanc, the stench of the medicine Dr Takemi made him try still had him reeling. But agreeing to test some of her medicine gave them access to some of the more potent medicines she made.</p>
<p>After Sojiro left, they settled in the attic where Morgana taught them how to make items like lock picks and smoke bombs. Ryuji had trouble building them but Akira picked it up quickly. “Thieves are always prepared!” he said as he watched them build the basic tools of the trade.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah! Here, I picked up these masks from that safe room. I put a little protective charm on them so they’d fit perfectly and help protect you. I know our current target has already seen your faces but you can never be too careful. Alright let’s get some rest so we can get further in the castle.”</p><hr/>
<p>Ann wanted to know what was wrong with Shiho, her best friend in Shujin. She seemed worn down lately and was always dodging her questions. Shiho and some other students were personally trained by the king, that would definitely get them places in the future. She hoped Kamoshida wasn’t working her too hard with training.</p>
<p>She shivered as she thought about him, how did a guy like that reincarnate as a king? Thinking of reincarnation, she thought of that boy she met in the rain. She hasn’t seen him at all in the academy.</p>
<p>Then she noticed some commotion gathering all students' attention.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Shiho!</p>
<p>The last thing Shiho whispered to Ann before she was taken to the healers was Kamoshida’s name. Did he!? How could he!? He was going to pay for this!</p>
<p>It might be difficult to get to him after what just happened but she was determined to get justice for Shiho.</p>
<p>While staff tried to get the students to go back to class or at least keep them from running off she noticed three people sneaking their way towards an open vent to enter the school. </p>
<p>Why didn’t they just use the front door? Were they the thieves Kamoshida ordered to be captured or killed from the rumors and wanted posters? Ryuji was definitely one of them and though poorly drawn the other thief looked like the kid she met that day. They might be her ticket to get close to Kamoshida, so she followed them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to <a>Infestation</a> for helping me think of what to make Morgana, a Bakeneko and I used werecat as a cover for Akira. Hope it was alright ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>